Shadow: The Story Of Silver
by Dragonlord1157
Summary: A possible future reveals itself with Shadow wanting to have a legacy. He soon sets out to create the second ultimate life form. A descendent of an old enemy rises to challenge them, destroy them, and rule over the world.
1. The new ultimate life-form

Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm back with a story other than The story Fanfiction deserves, but not the one it needs, so if you enjoyed that, great!

However, this story will be darker than that story. This one also focuses on two hedgehogs that are Sonic's rival battles in Generations; they also are

organic. If none of you have guessed by now, see a doctor after reading this. Its none other than Shadow and Silver in a story where they go on an

awesome adventure and no love except a father-son bond! So, this takes place in a possible timeline, Sonic and all of the Sonic crew are dead and

gone except Shadow, whom is ageless, SIlver, who is not born yet, Blaze, being sixteen at this time, and Omega, whom is a robot. Yes even Eggman is

gone and Eggman Nega is not known of, the only other bad guy still alive is Metal Sonic, for the same reason as Omega. This future is a Utopia and the

city is aptly named such. Now its a visit from your friendly neighborhood disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the characters belong to Sega.

Claimer: I own Utopia and the idea of what is going on in it. I came up with it first. Deal with it.

_Even break lines are serious in this story_

Shadow was skating through the futuristic city looking for trouble. While the city might of been futuristic to us, as it is 200 years in the future, but for

the dark hedgehog, it was a city that was known as Station Square that had grown to its current state because of technology. He had seen it all been

destroyed, built up, destroyed again and rebuilt, many times over until its current point. While Shadow was ageless, technology was not. He had gone

through many editions of his own self-made air shoes in order to keep up with recent technology. Like technology had evolved, so did Shadow's

abilities. He made a blade of pure chaos energy, calling it a chaos sword, made his own version of chaos punishment after learning it from his medieval

counterpart, (a story for another time) and he had also taught himself to shoot beams of pure chaos energy; while he didn't have a name for it, he just

considered it shooting lasers. Shadow's small team of peace keepers was called Sonic Heroes. Sonic Heroes was a program started by G.U.N. after

teaming up with Sonic himself just in case any other unique creatures like Sonic and his friends showed up. Many had come many had gone, some

getting killed after their first mission, some getting killed later on, some just quit, others retired. Shadow was the only consistent member along with

Sonic and his pals until they passed away. Omega was the only other member that stayed on because he was unable to be shut down as Eggman died

sooner than the rest due to old age. Omega was also constantly updated with every weapon and processors to make him the ultimate weapon and the

failsafe for Shadow, and vice-versa. But Shadow and Omega were the only members left of the group until the year 2213 A.D.. Then a princess named

Blaze had joined the group. Blaze was a purple cat, probably a Mobian cat that came to Earth like so many, or she was born on Earth and was what

humans called jokingly, Earthians. Shadow was technically an Earthian but he was considered a Mobian as he has travelled between the two many

times. Blaze also had unique powersand properties like all Mobians; she was extremely agile and also had pyro-kinesis, the control of fire. While she

could produce her own fire from a strange source that was in her, she was also able to use the flames to project herself at high speeds. While all

Mobians are decently fast, some, like Sonic had produced the ability to go amazingly fast, but she was not one of them. While she was fast, she was

hardly even half as fast as Sonic was in his early years, but she could go about that fast when she boosted herself with flames. Shadow had grown

another friendship with his new team mate although he kept on telling himself he needed to stop as he would grow too attached to her. But alas, he

couldn't help himself and they became fast friends in the fact they were both extremely precise in how to get things done and get it done quickly. But

Shadow felt like he needed a successor, someone to step up to the plate if he died one day from being killed in action. He knew the world needed a

new ultimate life-form to be like Sonic and himself put together: able to encourage people and be lighthearted while able to stay focused and do things

precisely and be able to take care of the problem no matter what. He also decided this new form would require the ability to use the emeralds and go

super if need be, and it would have the same abilities as him along with psychokinesis, developing its psychic powers before the chaos powers. "Yes, it

would first just have psychic powers first then a somewhat combo, and then full control over both! In the middle stage it could use abilities like

psychic knife and teleport! This new life-form is not an it though, he will be called Silver the hedgehog, in honor of my friend from the future, who still

helps me out from time to time. This Silver will look just like him but be stronger, faster and better than me, Sonic, and the original Silver put

together!" Shadow nodded and then took off to Tail's old workshop to make Silver. After arriving two minutes later in the abandoned research area in

the mystic ruins Shadow took off for the hill and zoomed up the stairs and to the workshop/house of Tails. "He and Cream outlived them all. He was

actually the last one of the original group to retire, I owe him a lot for teaching me what I know now about technology." He soon went downstairs to

the lab and began his work. Using DNA samples from himself, adding the ability for psychokinesis via computer, and setting unlock tomes for Silver

to discover his powers, made him ageless, and added the ability to use Chaos control like he did and for time travel. Soon, Shadow had completed

everything, "Sure he won't have all the chaos powers I do but it will sure help with some," Shadow thought to himself. He proceeded to pre-set Silver's

age to 15 and gave Silver all of his own knowledge which would allow Silver to learn control a lot faster. Shadow had soon finished and let the

machine get to work on the second ultimate life-form. After several hours the computer notified him Silver was ready. "Well, time to introduce my son

to the world and not leave him locked up for fifty years." Shadow joked to himself. The pod opened to reveal the spitting image of Silver the

hedgehog . Silver woke up and began to look around the new area, he already knew where he was but he was getting used to movement as he just

came to life. He stood up and began right towards his technical father and began speaking. "Shadow, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well Silver, I need to tell you some things right now so you won't be confused later. Please, sit down." After a few hours of explaining the current

situation they were in and how he and Silver were more patrolmen than anything else but explained what they did in the case of a crime or threat.

The two ultimate life-forms then took off for the city to introduce the world to Silver the hedgehog, the second ultimate life-form.

Yep, now that the origin story is done, we can get to some action next chapter! Yay! And for any of you wondering, I will try my best to make them not

seem over powered, if they seem to become like that please let me know so I will stop it and try again. While this story won't have as much input from

you as The Great Adventure, I will still take any suggestions. I can't promise constant updates but I will try and do it as soon as possible, as we all

know, life is extremely crazy sometimes. Yeah me, myself, and I have gotten less crazy in this and become more of one being for your convenience and

so you will see less crazy i this story than others. Hope you enjoy my stories, have a good day, goodbye.


	2. Scourge of the city

Here is part two of the story and thank you to all of you who has reviewed this story and please continue to do so.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Shadow and Silver and all other characters shown here, Archie comics owns Scourge

Claimer: Still own the idea for Utopia and the Sonic Heroes organization idea.

* * *

Shadow was wrapping up the tour of the Sonic Heroes facility when the alarm went off meaning trouble the police couldn't handle. "This is Shadow

the Hedgehog I will assist the situation there." Shadow spoke into the com-link on his wrist. He motioned for Silver to come along with him and the

two sped off, Shadow using his air shoes while Silver levitated himself and projected himself forward to keep up. As soon as they arrived they saw the

threat to the city: Scourge the Hedgehog from the Anti-verse. He had survived by making himself a cyborg and then finally roboticizing himself in

order to continue his hunt to destroy Earth prime and rule over two worlds. He still called himself Scourge but he was known world-wide as Mecha

Scourge the scourge (ba-dum-tish) of the earth. Silver, wanting to prove himself to Shadow, rushed in without a second thought and began to pick up

items wit his psycho-kinesis, and threw them one at a time at Scourge. Scourge, not knowing of the threat, got hit by all of the items. "What the?!

Woah! Your that kid that can lift things with his mind! You'll pay for helping Sonic!" Scourge said to Silver. Scourge soon growled and charged at him,

using all of his super sonic speed to catch Silver off guard. But he had forgotten one thing: Silver can lift things up even at Super sonic speeds.

Scourge saw he was going nowhere fast he looked down and saw he was in a strange aura and he was above the ground. "Give up!" Silver said to the

robot. "Hmph, your better than that kid, what did you do in 200 years time to get this good? Did you train with Shadow or something?" Scourge

cracked at him. "I am Silver the Hedgehog, the second ultimate life-form created by Shadow. You will pay for the crimes you have committed!" Silver

exclaimed to Scourge. Scourge's robotic receptors widened when he realized just what he said. He needed to get out his current situation and fast. He

remembered that he was powered by the shrunken Master Emerald and he began absorbing more of its energy, turning his Robotic green self into a

golden, white jacketed with blue flames and blue shades, and White and Gold shoes with his spines sticking upwards, he had become a new Super

Scourge. " Heh, when I went Super I became my non-robotic self! I'm gonna stay like this forever and no-one can trick me out of my form now!"

Scourge said maniacally. Silver and Shadow's eyes widened at the new power before them. Shadow soon took out the chaos emeralds which were

stored in the Sonic Heroes headquarters for emergencies, and he transformed himself and his "son" into their own super forms. Silver was amazed at

the new sense of power he head and his now golden fur and how his spines were now pointing skyward. "Now we'll show you the ultimate power!"

Shadow and Silver said simultaneously. They flew over to him and they both attacked him on both sides, each using their own speed to outmatch

Scourge. "No no no no no! If they keep this up i'll wear myself out! I've got to separate them and beat them one at a time!" Scourge thought to himself,

He soon rushed them and teleported Silver away to a place undetectable by Shadow to teach the runt how he played. "So newbie, you wanna play

with the big boys now do ya? Well mister, I'm gonna grant that wish! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Scourge said even more maniacally than before.

"Its obvious that being alone for so long has drove him crazy along with his goal of completely destroying Sonic's legacy! Well to honor my father's old

ally, I shall defeat this nuisance!" Silver thought to himself. "Psychic knife!" Silver shouted as he began to release his psychic-chaos powers at

Scourge. "Woah! Thats new!" Silver thought aloud. Meanwhile Shadow had de-powered from his super state and had sensed the psychic knife. He is

discovering his powers faster than I thought, at this rate he will be at full power and equal to me at full power with my inhibitor rings on!" Shadow

thought to himself. He soon activated his air shoes and chaos boosted to his "son's" location. Back at the volcano where Scourge had taken them, the

strain of the fight was beginning to cause the dormant volcano to act up. Silver realized this and he used his psychic-chaos energy to stop time with the

emerald's power. With it he tied Scourge with psychic, unbreakable bonds and used chaos control to send him to the no-zone to serve his time in jail

again. The volcano calmed down again and Silver de-powered from his super state. "Wow! I can't believe I just did that!" Shadow began clapping with

a smile on his face as he walked toward his "son". "Well done Silver, I used to hardly be even to beat that guy with Sonic's help. You definitely are

advancing quickly with the use of your powers and learning how to control them." Shadow complimented and then his smile disappeared after Silver

replied, "Thank you Shadow sir!" Shadow smirked about what he was about to say, "Now young man that is no way to talk to your superior you are

strictly ordered to call me Shadow or else you won't hear the end of it." Shadow said with some sarcasm added. Silver mock saluted and said, "Yes

sir! I-I-I mean Shadow!" Silver and Shadow chuckled and walked toward headquarters as Shadow began to tell him stories about how he had dealt

with Scourge in the past. Meanwhile Super Scourge smiled, he had permanently become super and could now become hyper if he tried hard enough.

He soon tapped on a com-link and said, "Sir, everything has gone according to plan, I will release Metal Sonic from his containment area along with

Metal Shadow." He de-activated his communicator and smiled evilly "This will destory the ultimate life-form once and for all."

* * *

That is all for this unfortunately short chapter of this story. As you can see age has mellowed out Shadow as he is able to now be a more light-heated

person than before. Of course what you will be asking is probably, "Who did Scourge contact and what do they plan to do to Shadow?" Your questions

may or may not be answered in the next chapter of this story. This will be revealed later, Same-bat time, same-bat channel. Goodbye.


	3. Omega's new power! Breakout!

When we last left off the author gave a small farewell and embarked on a legendary week-long break before returning with more of this story.

Will your questions be answered? Find out, this thrilling episode! *insert catchy theme song while disclaimer shows and before the story starts*

Discalimer: I own nothing, Sega owns Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and E-123 Omega.

Claimer: This author claims he is not a brony and also claims writing three stories a day is taxing  
_

Silver was practicing with his new powers with Shadow and then all of a sudden an alarm went off and the two sped off to the briefing room. Omega

was there and he said, "Statement: This does not pertain to you two. I can take care of the worthless meatbag who threatens the city." Omega

zoomed off as Shadow and Silver slowly went back to the training area with Blaze. Omega soon found a meatbag robbing a store as he apparently

thought that Sonic Heroes was taking a break during the school-wide spring break for some reason. After using knock-out gas pellets Omega arrested

him and threw him into the prison and said, "Constructive criticism: Obviously you should have chosen a better path meatbag." After all the upgrades to

him, the vocal processors had to be de-graded too allow full-on functioning. Omega mentally said,"Thought to self: I need to have my vocal and mental

processors upgraded further. Contradiction: I do however find it charming to how I say things." Omega soon sped off and went back to the S.H. (short

for Sonic Heroes) headquarters. When he arrived, Shadow and Silver were nowhere to be seen. "Suspicious thought: If Sahdow and Silver are gone

something might be wrong, I should check the security systems. Self doubtment: I feel my bulky self is unsuited for a stealth operation." Omega said to

himself. After accessing a nearby panel and hacking into the security system, he checked the cameras and made sure they weren't looping videos. HE

soon saw everything checked out well and disconnected with the device and began snooping as usual when no one was at the base. After going

around the corner he accidentally bumped into Blaze. "Apologetic statement: I am sorry, I was unable to see you going around the corner." Omega

said. "Thank you for your concern, but luckily no injuries were gained in this small accident." Blaze replied sounding a bit flustered. Omega's eyes

flickered showing the closest thing he had to a smile and he waved goodbye as he zoomed off to the shooting range to practice with his immense

arsenal.  
_

Scourge was still in his cell thinking about how to escape with his new power. "Well that is fifty plans down the drain. On the bright side, no one picks

on me anymore as I am about ten times stronger than Solaris when it was evil. Not even Mephiles at his strongest can compete with me, but now no

one will even come close to me as they are too scared. Ah well, if thats the price you gotta pay for respect then I will be more than happy to oblige.

Well, how about I get to working on my fifty-first plan." Scourge was mumbling to himself. Soon Sonic, the werehog version that was trapped there,

was thrown in the cell with Scourge. Zonic looked at them and said, "There, two monsters of a brave hero in a cell together. You two should get along

quite fine." The werehog sat down on his bed and introduced himself to Scourge, "Well, you know me, the only other Sonic in this place. You can call

me Fang, Nack didn't mind after I 'talked' to him about using the name." Scourge looked at him and said softly, "Hope your planning to bust out soon

as my fifty-fifth plan has made all the calculations to break out of here for the twelfth time. And I have to say that is impressive as it will be the twelfth

time the prison will have been broken out of, all by the same guy." Fang smiled and said back, "Sure beats being preserved and doing nothing in a

timeless zone." After their brief chat, the two Sonics broke out by using chaos control via Scourge while Fang took out the guards using his natural

fighting skills. Soon the two had made it to the final gate and the guards had been knocked out already, Zonic and his crew were out on another

mission dealing with a crazy, super powerful, red echidna named Enerjak. Scourge yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!" And the resulting explosion took down the

wall while the two escaped. The only reason the other prisoners didn't do the same is that they were locked in their cells, and the reason the two

Sonics broke out of theirs is that Fang used his claws to pick the lock. The two laughed evilly as they mock saluted the area and escaped to a hidden

base.  
_

A mysterious scientist was looking at the two as they broke out, "Yes, they shall be perfect for the empire's service!" The scientist said. HE stood up

and looked to a nearby robot ad said, "E-511385! You shall now be known as Beta 15.0, Beta for short, Go and find these two and bring them here,

then test the might of my Grandfather's robot Omega. Bring Omega back in pieces once you are done please. Now go!" Beta nodded and soon headed

off to fulfill his task. The scientist said, "Oh Dr. Eggman, my grandfather, your dream of the Earth trembling beneath the might of the Eggman Empire

shall soon be realized. But I shall need a new name to conquer by. Hmmmmmmmm, I know! I am no longer Ivo Robotnik the second, I Am Dr.

Eggman Nega! The new ruler of the Earth! Muahahahaha!" Nega soon walked off to awaken an old masterpiece of his grandfather to use. He said, "I

still don't believe that my grandfather was unable to take over earth just because a human author from the real world completed the five chapter

minimum! But, my grandfather was a man of his word, mostly anyway. But, after I conquer this world I shall move onto other Earths and conquer

every single one until I work my way to the real world and I shall use my powers to take over! But that is for the furture, time to focus on the present."  
_

Sorry for not updating for a little bit, but, I just felt the need to disappear as real life offers you very little breaks so I decided to use mine to take a

break from everything, but as life now is getting me back into its coils again, so shall the story. I'm sorry if these chapters seem short, I am trying my

hardest to come up with ideas of what to do, but, if I can't come up with much, I shall try to limit to the five-to-ten chapter area. Goodbye and long live

the ultimate life-form known as Shadow the Hedgehog. (And you too Dr. Eggman, you have made life so much more enjoyable.)


	4. The meeting, A new threat emerges!

Greetings readers, I needed a break and I was captured by Dr. Eggman there for a little bit so that is why I couldn't update for a while. Anyway, time to

continue this story and get back to the legacy of the ultimate life form.

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters, Archie owns characters like Scourge

Complaint: Do we need disclaimers? We clearly don't own anything.

* * *

News had reached the Sonic Heroes headquarters about the break out from the No-zone and they acknowledged the fact that they now had a bigger

threat due to two evil Sonics being on the loose. After thanking the No-zone cops for their information, the Sonic Heroes went to the meeting room to

discuss the current predicament facing them. Blaze took seat first, as she was royalty. and she was then followed by Silver, as he was the youngest,

then Omega, and last but not least, Shadow. The room was dark and the only sources of light were from the screens of the computers surrounding

them and a dim, overhead light. The walls were white, but in the darkness looked a grey color, the floor was made of concrete and a "clack" or a "thud"

or a mechanical sound could be heard if they walked about, depending on who was walking. The concrete was a smooth, dark grey color, perfectly

representing the military-like feel of the room. The chairs they sat in surrounded a huge, metallic table that served to have their arms placed upon it,

the table also had a green-glass inside that could produce holograms for presentations. The chairs themselves were made of metal, painted black, and

cushioned with a dark red pillow to sit and lay back on, the chairs were also in the shape of a hollowed out lava lamp, the pillow being the "lava." As

they sat down, Shadow looked deep in thought as he leaned on the table with his elbows resting on the table and his gloved hands folded together as

he rested his chin on his hands. Silver, with his cyan eyes, looked up at his father and noticed his slightly troubled look. He said, "You look troubled

Shadow," he then asked, "is anything wrong?" Shadow lifted his chin off his chin off his hands and then lowered the part of his arms from the elbow-

downwards and rested it on the table and said, "Attacks from powerful beings are happening more frequently recently than in the last twenty years,

when Sonic died. Ever since the blue hedgehog's death, attacks died down at an amazing rate and only petty criminals have truly attacked since then,

a couple of gangs rose up but were extinguished quickly due to the efficiency of the police force. Only now have villains like Scourge rose up again and

began to attack." Blaze said, "This is true, I have noticed it as well." Omega said, "Additive: This must mean someone planned this." Shadow nodded

and continued with, "Exactly Omega. The question is, who?" The others then gained the same look of troubled thought as Shadow and began to think

about who the new mastermind may be. Omega said, "Statement: It could not have been Scourge as he is too much of a chaotic loner to organize

something." Blaze said, "Correct Omega, and the only other people really known to be able to organize a group of villains are either dead or locked up

in the No-zone." Silver asked, "Is there the possibility of them roboticizing themselves like Scourge?" Shadow dismissed the thought with, "The

technology was only made available to him by infiltrating the last of Dr. Eggman's bases and even so, he destroyed it along with the base afterwards."

Blaze said, "Interesting, and Metal Sonic is like Scourge in the fact that he is too much of a lone wolf to truly organize anything, the only accomplice I

can imagine him having is the Metallic copy of Shadow." Omega said, "Analysis: Truly then, this is an all new enemy, or one we do not remember."

Shadow nodded, unfolded his hands, stood up while pushing his chair back,and then said, "I'm going out to investigate and patrol. Call if you need

me." He then walked out of the room, the door sliding out of his way as he approached it and sliding closed as he left. Omega then said to the two,

"Statement: We should let him investigate on his own. He requires time alone. Suggestion: We should head to the training room for practice, it would

help us hone our skills for the inevitable war ahead." Blaze and Silver nodded and the three left the dark room as the lights and computers shut

themselves off as they left the room.

* * *

Metal Sonic had re-awoken with his brother. Metal Shadow stood at his side in a dark wasteland of a desert with a storm of pure lightning over them in

their metallic base surrounded by a huge, technological nightmare of a city, as the two looked at heir new enhanced metallic bodies. Metal Sonic had

made Neo-Metal Sonic 3.0, which looked the same as his old Neo-Metal Sonic look (from _Sonic Heroes_) but was upgraded far past that. Metal

Shadow, however, was in a new Neo-Metal Shadow 3.0 shell, which had a sleek yet sharp look to it. It was like Neo-Metal Sonic except black and

having red streaks on the arms and legs and with the metallic spines on his head being raised slightly upward with red streaks on them as well except

for the middle metallic spines which pointed downwards like his dark blue metallic brother. His cape and pauldrons (shoulder armor) looked the same

but the pauldrons had a red line encircling the edge of the pauldrons. The cape was the same black cloth that his brother wore and his eyes still had

the red, soulless look to them. Metal Sonic said to his brother, "Soon, my brother, we shall attack with our new army, not even Shadow shall stand

against our might. We shall send one of our new Mecha Sonic (from _Sonic 3 and Knuckles_) and Mecha Shadow units to attack them first. And that shall

be the calm before the storm." Metal Shadow said, "Indeed my brother, for our new empire shall soon destroy any remaining thought of the Eggman

Empire of old, as our new, metallic era rises. Flesh shall be no more, machines shall conquer and destroy any flesh, alien or not, and then rule over a

peaceful land where error is obsolete and everything serves us. It shall be a true utopia." They chuckled darkly as two robotic sets of red eyes lit up

and rockets were fired as two huge, evil, robotic copies of two heroes rumbled off to attack Utopia as the two metallic tyrants watched with their evil

plan to destroy flesh commencing. Metal Sonic thought, "_Soon, the chaos emeralds shall be mine, and then, no one shall stop me and the Metal _

_Empire_."

* * *

In the training room, Omega was firing rubber bullets using his built in chain-guns in his arms at his comrades for training, Blaze was outrunning the

bullets and Silver was stopping them using his psychokinesis with one hand, surrounding them with the cyan aura, and simultaneously throwing them

back with the other. Literally bouncing off of Omega due to his advanced armor, the bullets were having no effect even due to them being flung at the

same speed he was shooting them. Omega then took out two missile launchers hidden underneath his shoulders and fired non-lethal, gas emitting

missiles at them. Blaze threw fire at them while jumping out of platforms that appeared above her in order to gain a tactical advantage while Silver was

still gathering up the things thrown at him, but he decided to wait and let them gather up in order for a little plan of his to come together. Omega then

stopped firing his rubber bullets and focused using only his missiles in order to stop them. He decided to shake things up a bit and activated his

targeting systems gained from an old E-100 series robot named Gamma that was found in ruins on the old Egg carrier thirty years ago, still more

advanced than anything G.U.N. could use, it was installed into him for more accurate shooting. Now he was using it to attack with deadly accuracy

with his missiles, and to add to the threat, they were homing missiles focused on heat, making them follow Blaze more often than Silver due to her

boosting with her flames. Silver knew now was the time to act as the heat was off him for now. He then started to compress the rubber and metal from

the missiles into two balls and let the gas escape a safe distance away from him, he then aimed at Omega's missile launcher and started to use his

eyes to calculate when there was a pause in his missile fire so that he could take out the two missile launchers with one hit. After a minute-or-so, Silver

found a pause in his firing that was an exact two second window that he could use which was when Omega reloaded the endless supply of missiles in

his shoulders. How his endless ammo was made was a complicated process made by Dr. Eggman, how it worked was that it used special technology to

change one thing into another in a machine hidden inside of Omega's chest, it used the dust that naturally collected inside Omega and turned it into

other things necessary for him: new batteries, oil, ammo, you name it it was there. Silver, however. used his own naturally given powers to fling the

two balls of metal and rubber at high enough speeds to hit the two missile launchers during the two second window, causing them to explode and be

destroyed; as it would be repaired due to the natural systems installed int Omega due to Dr. Eggman again which used the parts made by the machine

in Omega. Silver thought, "He's lucky, if you blow half of him up he can be repaired or fixed up, us, we only get one go or its game over." Omega then

closed his damaged shoulders and then changed his arms into flame-throwers and fired at Silver. Flames was something Silver couldn't stop with his

psychokinesis due to it not being solid. Blaze, however, due to controlling fire, was able to ward it off and fire it back at Omega. Due to heat-resistant

armor, he could keep on going, but it would go on forever until Silver and Blaze died from old age or starvation. Omega then put the flame-throwers

away and said, "Statement: Thus ends our training for today. Suggestion: You two should get something for nourishment and then head off to acquire

sleep for energy tomorrow. Statement: I myself am going to my room to shut down and let my photo-receptors rest for a bit. Have a good night

comrades." He then walked off to do so and left the two of them alone. Silver said, "I suggest we do what he says, i'm wiped." Blaze smiled and

walked off with him to the dining room where huge tables that used to seat hundreds of gifted creatures sat, still in tact and in perfect order. The room

was bright due to many overhead lights and the room had a cheery demeanor sue to the bright green walls and decorative paintings and the white tile

floor. The kitchen itself looked a metallic grey due to the stainless steel appliances used for their cooking and cleaning. otherwise, it had white and

black checkered tile walls and a wooden floor. and the cupboards and drawers, made of wood, were painted the same bright green as the walls in the

dining room. The two made a quick meal of macaroni and cheese with milk and sat down at one of the huge tables with built in seats to talk and enjoy

their meal. They chatted about what they did outside of the business and discussed what was going on in the world, after wrapping up dinner and

doing the dishes. Silver said, "Goodnight Blaze, hope to work with you sometime on the field." Blaze said, "Likewise Silver." The two headed to bed and

fell asleep. Meanwhile, Shadow stood on top of a high building with the moon and stars looking over him as he looked over the dark city lit by electric

lights, he thought to himself. "The city sure looks beautiful at night, I only wish such despicable things didn't happen so I could enjoy it more, I wish I

wasn't bugged by this new threat, but I can't help but feel an old evil I haven't felt since seventy years ago when Doctor Eggman died of old age.

Funny,I always thought he would perish in a battle, not married with a kid. I still can't believe the fact that he even got married. That woman must

have loved him very much indeed. I always wondered what happened to his kid. But I can't help but feel like Dr. Eggman is back in a new way and has

returned to haunt us from the grave. If he has, then I shall still keep my promise to Sonic, Maria, and Sonic;s friends when they died: I shall guard the

Earth until the end of my life, whenever it may come. And when that day comes, I shall have my legacy continued in Silver the hedgehog. None shall

forget me, like they don't forget Sonic and his friends and the many members of Sonic Heroes." He then lept off the building to patrol the streets and

defeat any evil that may lurk about in the darkness, he wanted something for evil to fear, he was going to be that something.

* * *

And now plot C begins. Don't worry though as I shall try to actually wrap a few plots up starting with next chapter, as you can tell, my style has

changed a little since last time, and i'm attempting to return to the dark roots of the story. Do you like it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and

look forward to the next one. If you have any questions, please PM me, but nothing that may have spoilers please, thank you and please review, it is

very appreciated. Timeline: 2013: Our current day, 2071: Death of Eggman at age 110, 2081: Chaotix team killed in action against Metal Sonic 6.0

2093: Mighty, Ray, Bean, Bark and many Badniks found killed and destroyed in explosion at a factory caused by Scourge the hedgehog,

2101: Death of Knuckles the Echidna at age 125, 2121: Death of Sonic the hedgehog at age 130, 2141: Death of Tails the Fox at age 140,

2142: Death of Cream the Rabbit at age 141, 2250: Death of Manik the Hedgehog at age 90, 2260: Retirement of Prower family from Sonic Heroes,

2343: 300th anniversary of Sonic Heroes, 2400: Retirement of Sonic's descendants from Sonic Heroes, 2491: 500th birthday of Sonic the hedgehog,

2500: Birth of Blaze the Cat, 2516: Birth of Silver the Hedgehog.

And thats whats been going on, enjoy.

-Thanks, Dragonlord1157


	5. The war begins

The city off Metropolis was having a peaceful night, everyone enjoyed looking over their beautiful city of residence with its unique architecture,

beautiful use of lights that looked astounding during the night, and some looked at the statue of Sonic that was in a park nearby which honored the

hero of the past. A police officer by the name of Michael Jones was one such person, who had decided to be part of the late night patrol of the city.

Soon his police scanner picked up two metallic objects that weren't cars flying close behind him, slightly overhead, as he turned on his sirens, the noise

soon died as a pair of metallic feet soon crushed the lights and sound system on the roof and left a huge dent in the roof. Mike soon sped over to a

vacated parking lot and hastily parked his car in order to take care of the threat outside, after parking, he pulled out his laser pistol while opening his

car door and quickly jumped and tucked into a roll and after he stopped, pointed his gun out and said, "Your'e under arrest for damaging a police man's

car, come out with your hands up and no harm will be done. A cold metallic voice said back to him, "Very well." As soon as the voice finished, Mike soon

found a metallic blue arm pierced right through him and soon his body became overwhelmed with pain as the arm let his body slide off of it; he then

heard footsteps walk slowly towards his front as he began to slowly drift to his death and had his final sight being a hand shooting flames at him, and

the final sound he heard was a cold metallic laugh.

* * *

Silver was flying around the city, practically patrolling, and out of the corner of his eye saw the light of the flame that had consumed Mike's body.

He soon flew over to check it out but was interrupted by a metallic hand punching his gut which caused silver to double over in pain; he soon heard a

voice say, "Silver the hedgehog, prepare for demise under the Metal Empire." Silver was then flung into a building, breaking glass which embedded

itself into Silver while he crashed into other items that slowed him enough to allow him to stand up and see the metallic being that looked somewhat

like Sonic fly towards him with a fist being prepared to hit him again. Silver soon picked up the debris around him and flung it at the robot, hitting it

and sending it flying backwards. The being then decided to introduce itself saying, "I am Mecha Sonic, and this," he gestured to his side as a similar

robot that looked somewhat like Shadow flew next to him, "Is Mecha Shadow. We were made to kill Shadow, you'll make a nice warmup." They soon

rushed at Silver who flew at them to take them on but was soon forced to turn defensive in order to block the fast blows they were throwing at him

from each side Silver, who was quickly tiring, thought to himself, "I gotta act quickly or these guys will kill me, hopefully using my psychokinesis on

them will work." Silver then enveloped them in his psychokinetic aura and flung them into a building, which they retaliated by transforming their hands

into missile shooters and firing at him, he smiled thinking they just gave him ammo but then soon found out there was something preventing him from

controlling the missiles with his powers; the missiles hit him and exploded, which in turn caused Silver even more pain than before and flung him onto

the ground which the two flew slowly downwards to, hovering slightly above the ground. Mecha Shadow said to Silver, "Farewell, tell Sonic hello in

the afterlife." The two then morphed their hands into energy cannons and fired what seemed to be an endless barrage of blasts at the fallen

hedgehog's body which caused Silver to think these were his final moments until Shadow suddenly appeared above the two robots and threw down an

energy shield that quickly formed to protect Silver from damage, Shadow then made a signal and Blaze rushed in and grabbed Silver before running

towards the nearest hospital; Omega however, soon opened fire upon the two droids, pelting them with bullets which pierced through them. Omega

stopped firing and said, "Teasing threat: You to droids are pathetic. You should have targeted me in order to test yourself. Now you shall face the

ultimate robot warrior." The two droids looked at each other and then flew at Omega and one pierced it's arm into Omega's head and the other flew

through his body, effectively destroying him temporarily. The pair then looked at Shadow and Mecha Sonic said to him, "You finally came out to fight us.

We were beginning to think the great Shadow the hedgehog was nothing more than a coward." Shadow looked at the two and narrowed his eyes

before saying, "Die." He soon jumped up into the air and used his jet shoes to fly at them at the speed of sound and began hitting them with punches

that dented their bullet-ridden armor; he quickly used chaos snap and teleported around them as they fired at him using their energy cannons, making

sure they missed him by at least a second to show them he was something they should fear before he destroyed them. He then teleported behind

them a few meters away and yelled, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Suddenly, ten chaos spears appeared before being flung at the droids and pierced through them

several time before Shadow pointed his arm at them and had the chaos spears explode, leaving the two robots barely in tact. Shadow then teleported

onto the ground a few steps away from them and said, "Metal Sonic, I know you tried to eliminate me. Next time you should send better warriors then

these droids." Shadow then destroyed them using an explosion made from his chaos powers, he then turned his back to the burning pieces of metal

and walked away and picked up the pieces of Omega before teleporting back to base.

* * *

A few hours later...

The Sonic Heroes were back in their meeting room with a recovering Silver and a newly repaired Omega, all sitting down before Shadow spoke, "It

appears we were wrong about Metal Sonic. He has declared war on us, be prepared for battle. That is all." He then stood up and walked out of the

room, he thought to himself, "_If those two alone could take down both Omega and Silver, then I hate to see what Metal Sonic himself is capable of._

_I need to train Silver to use more of his powers, otherwise he might not survive this war. If there is no other option I may have to use the chaos_

_emeralds once more, but they haven't been used since Eggman's death and are well guarded by the new echidna clan. I don't want to have another_

_miniature war fought with them over the emeralds while Metal Sonic wages his war as well. I guess i'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it. Until_

_then, I have to get the Sonic Heroes ready to defeat an army_." Shadow walks into the dining room and says, "Everyone finish up quickly. We have

training in ten minutes."

* * *

That concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm happy to announce I'm back from my hiatus. Hope you enjoyed it and I look forward

to reading reviews and writing more.


End file.
